1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a food slicer and container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many food items such as fruit are currently considered fungible goods. For example, to many customers, one apple is just as good as the next. However, even if this is the case, the food items are usually displayed in a bulk fashion at a store where customers are allowed to touch even the items that they decide not to purchase, and many customers will still pick up multiple apples before selecting the one they ultimately purchase.
While many food products are packaged to protect them during shipment to a store, once a customer decides to purchase a food item, that item may become bruised or otherwise damaged during transportation. Moreover, the customer may want additional utensils, for example, a corer and a knife, if they wish to prepare and eat the food item. While food containers of varying types may be known in the art, such as U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0134386 to Michael, et al., these devices require separate slicing devices and are not designed for presentation of the food prior to slicing.
What is needed is a food storage, preparation and serving container that overcomes the drawbacks described above.